


Change of Plans

by LiveLongandTrekkie (OstanaSky)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OstanaSky/pseuds/LiveLongandTrekkie
Summary: A medical emergency forces Julian to cancel his Christmas holiday plans with Garak. Luckily, Garak is a resourceful man and doesn’t let the setback bring down the doctor’s holiday cheer. Established Garashir; fluff with accompanying art.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_is_Beink_Melon/gifts).



> I want to give a big thank you to Pris (@Prisdrawsthings from Tumblr). I requested a Garashir Christmas-themed fanart and it came out fantastic. I was inspired to write this fic as a response (during work hours when I had plenty of other things to be doing). 
> 
> Thank you so very much Pris! I was feeling out of the holiday spirit until I received this lovely art. This one I dedicate to you.

Garak pulled the last bit of thread through the red fabric, lassoed a knot, and cut the excess off. He hummed in approval as he surveyed the completed suit in his hand. He went over to the console table and held up the ensemble to his client.

“Well my dear, what do you think?”

Small, beady black eyes starred unblinkingly back at him. 

“I’m glad you approve. Let’s put it on you, shall we?”

Garak hummed to himself one of those jingle tunes that Julian was so fond of as he slipped on the small, festively red outfit on his tiny companion.

“One more piece and you’re all finished.”

Garak picked up a small red cap and fitted it delicately on top of the fuzzy head. He stepped back and couldn’t hold back a smile. 

“You look delightful. I’m certain that Julian will agree when he sees you.”

The tiny bear said nothing, but Garak still bowed his head in acknowledgment. 

“Now, don’t move from there. I have a few more tasks to complete before dinner and I don’t need you getting underfoot.”

Earlier that morning, Julian had received an emergency summons to the infirmary. The doctor and he had planned to take the day off to celebrate the Christmas holiday; unfortunately, circumstances had thwarted the original plans. 

Garak briefly lamented that they would not be able to go to the holosuites as his lover had planned. Julian had greatly been looking forward to it, but Garak was a resourceful man. After a nurse had sent a quick message warning him that the doctor wouldn’t be able to return until later that evening, he devised another plan to surprise his mate. One that had taken the vast majority of the day to prepare.

Although Garak didn’t understand everything about Christmas, he understood the meaning behind the holiday after having a lengthy discussion over its history with Julian. This human holiday, at first a very religious occasion, had evolved over time and was now mostly a secular holiday. However, some of its messages remained constant throughout its existence. Christmas was a time to be with those who mattered to you most, to be grateful for what you had, and to be benevolent. At this point in his life, Julian mattered to him the most… plus one. 

The tailor put the finishing touches on the dining table, made one last visual inspection of their quarters and deemed it satisfactory. With a sigh of relief, he took a seat on the couch.

“Computer: play ‘Bashir-1-2-2-5-alpha’.”

Immediately, soft instrumental music began drifting through the room. The melody was soothing, calming, and although Garak was loathe to admit it aloud, quite catchy. Perhaps that was the unfortunate result when you had to spend the past few weeks listening to said music against your will. 

Garak turned to speak towards the console table.

“And now, we wait my friend.”

*~*

Julian stepped out of the infirmary and onto the promenade radiating stress and fatigue. The Bajoran freighter that had docked that morning had been carrying wounded passengers. A radiator had malfunctioned and exploded, resulting in broken bones, multiple lacerations, and cranial injuries among the crew. The cranial injuries had been the worse of them. Thankfully, there had been no casualties.

The doctor passed by Quark’s on his way back to the habitat ring. Welp, there went those credits. The Ferengi bartender never issued refunds for missed holosuite appointments. Although he was upset that the plans had fallen through, the situation couldn’t have been avoided. He would just have to schedule another time with Garak to visit New York City during Christmas-time. 

Julian had planned to show his Cardassian lover a bit of the Christmas tradition from back in the 21st century, when a large tree would be lit up in multi-colored lights at Rockefeller Center. Felix had suggested the program to him, a holiday favorite among his Human clientele, and Julian had found the offer difficult to refuse since he himself had never experienced a New York-style Christmas. As luck would have it, the program was given to him by the holoprogrammer free of charge.

The doctor had intended to make the outing a romantic one as well to commemorate their first Christmas together as a lived-in couple. Just after the lights of the giant tree were switched on, they would have shared a passionately romantic kiss under the falling snow. Then, they would have taken a walk around central park hand-in-hand. When Garak would have shivered due to the chilly, night air, he would have given him his coat and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm.

He sighed wistfully; it had been a lovely plan. 

At the very least, Garak had been able to experience the tradition of decorating a Christmas tree with him. Julian recalled the memory fondly. Garak had at first been perplexed by the idea of decorating a tree with glass ornaments and figurines, but the tailor had adapted quickly and had picked up on the spirit of the activity with gusto. Julian conceded that Garak did have a knack for indoor décor, certainly more than him, amongst other things.

He rounded the corner of the habitat ring and the door to their quarters came into view. Perhaps Garak wouldn’t mind an enjoyable, quiet dinner tonight instead to celebrate, which would lead to affectionate kisses and something more ardent. 

He really was sentimental.

With a smile, Julian keyed in the code to their quarters, stepped inside, and then promptly froze.

It felt like he had walked into the image on a Christmas invitation. The room was elegantly decorated with glittering colors of gold, red, and green. Boughs of holly were sprinkled on the end tables, and along the console table on the far side of the wall was white speckled garland adorned with bows of gold and silver. On the couch were decorative white and red pillows, and on the side tables were blue suited nutcracker soldiers sporting long black beards and grasping swords. The dining table was covered in a red silky sheet, with white dishes bearing steaming foods, liquor glasses, and flickering candles. The tall, thin Christmas tree they had decorated was still glittering in a halo of golden light in the corner of the room. Lastly, an instrumental version of “The Christmas Song” blanketed the magical scene.

In the center of it all stood Garak, wearing a flattering emerald tunic with gold trim and holding something red in the crook of his arm. With a start, Julian realized it was Kukalaka! Wearing a small outfit resembling Father Christmas. 

“Good evening, my dear. Welcome home.”

Julian grinned openly and rushed forward to embrace his lover, nearly knocking all three of them over in his enthusiasm. He felt Garak’s warm breath against his neck as the Cardassian let out a pleased laugh, and a strong arm slip around his waist to steady them. 

“You never cease to amaze me,” the doctor whispered fondly. 

Julian stepped back a little to kiss the chufa at the center of Garak’s forehead and peered down at the bear. 

“Hello!” he picked mistletoe off of the bear’s tunic. “And what’s this doing here?”

“Merely festive foliage to decorate Kukalala’s new ensemble.”

“‘Festive foliage?’” he mimicked. “You don’t know what this is?”

“Is there something I should know? You’ll have to forgive me, my dear. I still have much to learn about this particular holiday.”

“Really?” Julian asked, emanating clear disbelief. 

“I’m afraid so. But I did stumble upon the legend of the German nutcrackers,” Garak supplied, gesturing to the wooden soldiers, “including their reputations as fierce guardians of your homes. ‘Don’t be afraid, my beard is long, my head is large, my look is grim but that matters not. I won’t bite you. In spite of my big mouth and grim appearance, I look with my heart for your happiness.’ Quite charming.”

“Fascinating,” Julian deadpanned in response, “but I’d much rather you learn about mistletoe, my dear Mister Garak.”

Julian bent down to give the tailor a kiss on the cheek, holding the mistletoe above their heads. He was surprised to feel Garak pull back and away from him. Julian was about to voice his confusion until the other man spoke.

“I would prefer you to call me, Elim, my dear.”

Elated and no doubt sporting a goofy grin, Julian swooped down to claim another kiss, this time tenderly against cool, grey lips. 

When they broke apart, Garak stepped back and motioned to the dining table. 

“I replicated a meal for us. I had to rely on deduction regarding the dishes. A search of Human foods for this holiday were vastly overwhelming, so I chose variety.”

Julian took a closer look at the dining table, and indeed, there were plenty of dishes to choose from: turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, corn, rice, pork, salads, was that Coquilles soup?... pita, fish, and dishes that Julian didn’t recognize. He couldn’t fathom them consuming even half of the meal.

“It’s perfect.” Julian did a complete three-sixty degree turn, doing another visual sweep of their quarters. “You know, there’s only one thing missing.”

Garak turned to face him, “And what would that be?”

“No snow?”

Garak pursed his lips and continued on his way to the console table to settle Kukalaka on it.

“Definitely not. You should know, doctor, that Cardassians freeze solid in ice.”

“You don’t say?” Julian gasped in false astonishment, stealthily making his way over to the other man.

“Mm,” Garak nodded, a tiny smile on his lips as he adjusted the bear’s hat.

“I’d keep you warm, Elim,” Julian murmured huskily into the scaled ear from behind, his body lining itself against the sturdy frame.

Julian was pleased to feel an answering shiver ripple through Garak’s body at the use of his name.

“After dinner,” Garak insisted, “before it gets cold. And not in front of ‘Bābā Nuwayl’.”

Julian laughed at the unexpected use of the Arabic title, pleasantly surprised. 

“Very well. Not in front of Bābā Nuwayl.” 

The doctor slid his arms around the slightly plump waist and gave Garak another little kiss. 

“Thank you, Elim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art credit: Prisdrawsthings  
> Kardassi credit: Novalita  
> Nutcracker Doll credit: MagicofNutcrackers.com 
> 
> Side Note: Bābā Nuwayl is Arabic for Father Christmas/Santa Clause ;)


End file.
